The present invention relates to a continuously and synchronously operated plastics coating device for elongated bamboo poles or the like, which is particularly designed to eliminate conventional operational disadvantages of time-consuming and labor-demanding equipment, so to provide a device which gives off continuous plastics coating film via a peripherally-planted fissure, and through the central hole thereof a forward-moving bamboo pole is led from the other end thereof so to effect a continuous coating process.
Conventionally, a layer of plastics material is coated outside a bamboo pole for protecting the same from weathering conditions so to prolong the life of use thereof, and also beautifying the appearance of the same with a shiny and water-proof film of plastics material, and coating bamboo poles with plastic film is the most practical and effective method.
In a conventional method of coating bamboo poles, the process begins with the insertion of the elongate bamboo pole into a plastics film tube which is heated up first, then cooled down to make the plastics film contract to tightly wrap around the pole. The conventional method of effecting the coating takes labor and time to proceed with the insertion, heating and cooling of the bamboo pole. Moreover, the heat treatment of the plastics film makes the coating material vulnerable to change in its quality, causing the plastics film to lose its flexibility and easily to be damaged, and the surface thereof is also easily scorched owing to improper heating. An alternate way of heating the plastics film is available by means of hot water. This can prevent the film from being scorched, but the water absorbed by the bamboo pole can cause mold which will gradually destroy the same.
Viewing the above-cited drawbacks and disadvantages of the conventional processing of coating a bamboo pole, present invention is directed to finding an effective automatic way of coating an elongate bamboo pole, and which is operated without the conventional drawbacks.